


Enemies Closer

by PowerofthePenName



Series: Closer [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, GP, lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Cinder charges Emerald with getting close to Ruby, and she succeeds beyond expectation.





	

“Keep your allies close, and your enemies closer. What is so hard to understand about that?” Cinder asked.

“Have you seen them? They’re infuriating! How am I supposed to keep my cover around them?” Emerald argued.

“You will do what you are told to do.” Cinder says, “You will succeed.”

“How?” Emerald asks, “How am I supposed to even get close to them?”

“Focus on the girl in red, Ruby I believe is her name.” Cinder says, “She’s quite friendly, should be simple for someone such as you to get close to her.”

“Get close? What do you want me to do, date her?” Emerald asks

“Actually,” Cinder says, “That’s not a bad idea. I was simply suggesting you befriend them, but I like that idea better. Date the young Rose. Do whatever you need to get close to her, her team, and their little friends, especially Miss Nikos.”

“You’ve got to be kidding, I can’t do that!” Emerald shouted.

Cinder glared at her. “You can and you will.” She says, her voice stern, “If you fail, there _will_ be consequences.”

Emerald swallowed nervously and bowed her head, subdued. “Yes, Cinder. Sorry.”

“That’s better. Now you can get started, I’d suggest learning her schedule first.” Cinder said, handing Emerald her scroll.

“Yes, ma’am.” Emerald says, getting to work.

…

Ruby blushed and lowered her head, giggling. “Emerald, stop it.” She mumbled.

Emerald smiled. “What? It’s true. You were amazing out there. It’s a wonder watching you fight.” She shot a glare at Mercury as he rolled his eyes, and then shooed him away.

“It wasn’t that great.” Ruby says, “Thanks though.”

“Actually, there was something else I was wondering.” Emerald says.

“What is it?” Ruby asks, looking up at her.

“Well, we’ve gotten pretty close lately, and you’re a great fighter, and super sweet, I was wondering if maybe… Would you like to go out with me? Like a date?” She asks.

“A… a date?” Ruby asks, stunned, “I… uh… well…” She says, not sure how to respond.

Emerald looks away, “It… it’s okay. If you don’t want to I get it. Just forget I asked.” She says.

“No!” Ruby says suddenly, “I mean, yes. I will. I was just surprised.”

“You will?” Emerald asks, looking at her with a smile.

“Y-yeah. I’ve just never been on a date before.” Ruby says.

Emerald smiles wider, Mission accomplished.

…

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Emerald says, sitting down at the table.

“No problem. We all get busy.” Ruby says.

“Hope you weren’t waiting too long, don’t want you to starve.”

“A little bit, but that’s alright. Food should be here soon. I ordered for you, is that okay?”

“You did?”

“Yeah, not much, just a burger. No pickles though, since you don’t like those.”

“How did you know that?”

“Well you mentioned it once. When we were getting snacks that time, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Emerald pauses. She did remember that now. It had barely been in passing even. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Of course I remembered; you’re important to me.” Ruby says.

“Right.” Emerald says, looking at Ruby. She felt… odd. It was such a small thing, but it seemed to strike a chord in her and she wasn’t sure why. She didn’t have long to think as the food arrived though. She was going to be confused for a while.

…

Emerald sat on Ruby’s bed with Ruby sitting across her lap. She had one arm around Ruby’s waist and both Ruby’s arms were around her neck as they kissed. “Mmmm” She let out a soft moan into the kiss, teasing a bit with her tongue.

As the temperature started to rise in the room, their little make out session was interrupted though. The door opened and Blake and Yang walked in. “I think we interrupted something.” Blake says.

“H-hey guys.” Ruby says, blushing a bit, “We were just, um…”

“Saying goodbye.” Emerald says, “I should be going.” She slides Ruby off of her and jumps off the bed. “I’ll see you later, Ruby.” She waves and walks out. A moment later she hears footsteps behind her.

“Hey, hold up a moment.” Yang says.

“What is it?” Emerald asks, crossing her arms.

“Look, I’m all for my sister getting out, making friends, even dating.” She says, “She’s not a kid, so I’m not gonna give the ‘hands off’ speech. I am her big sister though. So if you hurt her, I swear I will return it to you ten times worse.” She glares, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

“I have no intention of hurting your sister.” Emerald says, “She’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. I don’t want to see something bad happen to her. I care about her.”

“Alright, I’ll take that.” Yang says, “Just had to do my duty as a big sister and warn you.”

“Right. Well, see you later. You might want to get in there while Ruby’s still embarrassed enough to tease.” Emerald says, walking off. She felt it again, that strange pull in her chest. It was different this time though. She was used to lying, it was second nature, and she could do it as easy as breathing. The real problem though was that this time, she hadn’t been lying.

…

Emerald sat on her bed as Ruby straddled her waist. She had one hand on the back of Ruby’s neck, the other on the small of her back, holding her as they kissed. “Ruby pause for a- ohhh.” She let out as Ruby kissed her neck. She pushed her off by the shoulders. “Hey, let’s stop for a moment.” She says.

“Okay.” Ruby says, “Why? Is something wrong?”

“Sort of.” Emerald says, “You’ve never had sex before, right?”

Ruby blushes a bit, “Well no…” She says, “But if you’re worried, I’ve had all the classes, and Yang had ‘the talk’ with me. So did my Dad. My uncle Qrow too, sort of. That was awkward. So, I do know it can be a big deal, but I want to do it, with you.” She looks Emerald right in the eyes.

“That… That’s touching.” Emerald says, “I just hope you keep that attitude when you find out more about me.”

“More about you?” Ruby asks.

“There’s something you should know, before we go any farther.” She says, “How do I put this? I’ll just say it. I’m not like most girls. I’ve got something a bit different.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asks, tilting her head.

“I have a, uh, a dick.” Emerald says.

“A dick?” Ruby asks, “You mean like, a penis? Like what guys usually have?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Ruby says, “Why didn’t I feel it?” Ruby asks.

“My semblance. It lets me… disguise. So I can hide it, you wouldn’t even feel it.” Emerald says, though she’s careful not to tell Ruby her real semblance, Cinder would be upset if she did.

“Could you stop?” Ruby asks.

Emerald looks away. “I thought you’d say that. It’s alright; I won’t try doing anything else. I get it if you want to leave.” She says. She’s used to being abandoned, she just hoped Cinder didn’t get mad over this.

“No!” Ruby says quickly, surprising Emerald. “I meant could you stop using your semblance?” She clarifies.

Emerald takes a moment to realize what she meant. “Sure.” She says, and lets go of her semblance, taking the effect off of Ruby’s mind.

Ruby gasps as she suddenly feels something very hard pressing into her between her legs where she was straddling Emerald. “Wow.”

“Yeah, surprise.” Emerald says.

Ruby dismounts her lap, sitting beside her. “So…” She starts, kicking her legs a bit as they hung from the bed. “You still want to, or is the mood gone?” She asks.

Emerald looks at her, somewhat surprised. “You’re asking me? I should be asking you. I’m the one who just told you I have a… you know.”

“Yeah, but I don’t care about that.” Ruby says, “I mean it would have been even more of a surprise when you took off your pants, so I’m glad you told me, but you’re still you. So yeah, I do still kinda want to.” She looks down and blushes as she speaks.

Emerald smiles a bit. “Well, you were the one who felt it. I think you should know my answer to that.” She says.

“What do you- oh.” Ruby says, “So you do. Um, okay, how do we…?” She asks nervously. “I’ve never done this before.”

“That’s okay. Just start simple.” Emerald says, “You’ll need to take off your clothes.”

“Right, yeah, I probably will.” Ruby says.

“Unless you want me to do that for you.”

“Can you?” Ruby asks, “I’m kind of nervous.”

“That’s alright.” Emerald says. She stands up and moves around to in front of Ruby, leaning in and kissing her as she starts to loosen the bodice in front as Ruby unclips her hood and tosses it out of the way. Once it’s loose enough she pulls up, taking the whole outfit off. They’d gotten rid of their shoes a while back, so now Ruby was left just in her underwear and stockings. Emerald kissed her neck as she grabbed the leggings, pulling them down and off of Ruby’s feet. She reached around, unclipping her bra, and Ruby tossed it to the side herself.

“Oh this feels so good.” Ruby says, tilting her head back as Emerald kissed her neck.

“Well it’ll feel even better soon.” Emerald says, and backs up. “I guess it’s my turn.”

Ruby settled back on the bed, a wet spot already visible on her panties. “Yeah, I guess so.”

She reached in front, grabbing a couple clips to loosen her top, and loosened the part around her neck. She pulled it over her head and off, revealing her bare chest, earning an eager stare from Ruby. Next came her pants. She undid the belt and reached behind her to undo the clips holding the outer layer on, and tossed them away. Then she undid her white pants and lowered them down, bending over as she went, and stepped out of them.

“Wow.” Ruby says again, seeing Emerald in nothing but her panties, a visible bulge with the head of her cock peeking out the top.

Emerald reaches down and takes those off as well, freeing it and leaving her completely naked. “So, what do you think?” She asks.

“You’re so sexy.” Ruby says, admiring her.

“You don’t mind the… this?” Emerald asks, gesturing to her phallus.

“Nope. You’re still super sexy.” Ruby says, and leans in a bit, though the bed isn’t close enough for her to get near it. “I don’t really know much about them, never seen one in real life. Just in like, sex ed books and pictures on the internet. From that I kind of expected it to be all, big and mean looking. It’s not though, it’s just right for you.”

“Well thank you for saying I’m not very big.” Emerald says sarcastically.

“What? Huh, oh no. That’s not what I meant.” Ruby attempts to backtrack, “I just mean, it’s not TOO big. It’s not tiny or anything, but it’s not scary either.”

“I was joking.” Emerald points out, “I’m glad you don’t mind though.”

“Okay. Whew. I thought I’d accidentally insulted you for a moment.” Ruby says, and then holds out her arms, “Want to join me?”

“Sure.” Emerald says, sitting down beside her again. She leans in and kisses her, putting a hand on her cheek. As the kiss deepens she moves her hand down, sliding it to Ruby’s breast, massaging it, causing her to moan into the kiss. She moved her head then, ducking down to suck on her neck.

“Ohh, Emerald.” Ruby moans, moving a hand to the back of her head.

Emerald gently pushes, turning and pressing Ruby onto her back, head against the pillows as she straddles her. She moves down again, sucking on Ruby’s breast as she continues to grope the other one.

“E-Emerald.” Ruby pants out, digging her fingers into Emerald’s hair.

“A bit eager are you?” Emerald asks, her tongue circling Ruby’s nipple.

“Yes. I want more, please.” Ruby asks, “I want to know what it’s like to feel you.”

“How can I so no to that?” Emerald says, giving Ruby a kiss on the lips, and then moving down to pull her panties off. “Wow, you really are turned on.” She says as she notes the large wet spot.

“I can’t help it that you’re so sexy.” Ruby says as she blushes.

“I like it.” Emerald says, “You’re sexy too.” She crawls back over Ruby and kisses her, lining up the head of her shaft with Ruby’s wet slit. “Are you ready?” She asks.

“So ready.” Ruby says, wrapping her arms around Emerald.

“Here I go.” Emerald pushes in slowly and gently, only sliding a bit past the head. “Good so far?”

“Yeah.” Ruby says, “Keep going.”

“Alright.” Emerald says, and pushes more in. She goes slowly, but doesn’t stop, listening for Ruby to tell her. Hearing no complaints, she pushes until she’s got as much as she can fit inside of her. Almost everything, but not quite.

“Oh wow, so full.” Ruby says. “Give me a minute to get used to it.”

“Okay.” Emerald says, kissing her cheek, neck, and collarbone. She was already panting. The feel of Ruby around her was so good. It clouded her mind and made her want more.

“Alright.” Ruby says, “You can move now.”

Emerald pulls back, until she was almost out, and slowly pushes back into Ruby. Just when she’s about to be too full, she pulls back again. Setting a slow and easy pace, she thrusts in and out, kissing her all the while.

“Emerald.” Ruby lets out in a whine, squirming beneath her.

“What’s wrong? Too much?” She asks.

“More.” Ruby practically begs, rolling her hips towards Emerald.

“More?” Emerald asks. She’d expected Ruby to want it soft and gentle. She seemed so innocent after all.

“Em, I may not be big, but I made it into Beacon. I’m a huntress too. My semblance is speed! Please, not so slow.” Ruby asks, “It’s like torture, very good torture.”

In her foggy state of mind, Emerald was glad to give into that request. “More then.” She says, and picks up the pace. She goes faster, and harder, kissing Ruby deeper, her tongue pushing into her mouth.

Ruby moans into the kiss then, clutching at Emerald’s back. “Yeesss.” She says. “Ohh Emerald.”

Emerald moves her head down and sucks hard on Ruby’s neck, and then starts to use her teeth, nipping at the soft skin. Loud moans only encourage her as she bites down harder on Ruby’s neck, not having to worry about hurting her through her aura.

“Yesss.” Ruby cries out, her head thrown back to give Emerald easier access to her neck. A hand groping at her breast caused her to arch her back, pressing her chest into it.

Emerald gets an idea then. She was sure Ruby would be too far into pleasure to notice what she was doing. She moves up, kissing Ruby, and steadying herself with both hands as she continues to push into her. Ready now, she does her best to focus on her plan.

Ruby moans again into the kiss, but she was sure her mind was gone. Emerald was kissing her, she knew that, but she still felt teeth pressing on her neck, causing pleasure. She felt a hand on each breast, groping and massaging it, but also two more on her thighs. Her eyes closed she couldn’t look to see what was going on. Even as she felt kisses that shouldn’t be possible along her chest, and sensual whispers in her ear.

She tensed up, her nails digging into Emerald’s back and scratching down it in sheer pleasure. She’d never expected it to be so good. “Em-Em-Em.” Ruby pants out, unable to say her full name. Her hips buck and she wraps her legs around Emerald’s waist, getting closer and closer to her peak.

Emerald smirked as she kept thrusting into Ruby. Apparently her semblance worked even in a haze of lust. She was getting close, and could feel Ruby doing the same. She added to her semblance, making Ruby feel a touch on her clit, the feel of lips and a tongue, which pushed her over the edge.

She could feel Ruby’s orgasm, the way Ruby’s body pressed against her own, the nails digging into her back, Ruby’s head pressed into the crook of her neck, and the way every muscle tensed. Ruby was already so tight around Emerald’s sensitive shaft, and it just made it more so. She couldn’t handle it, and with just a few more thrusts she reached her peak as well, pressing her whole body back into Ruby as she came deep inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other in the afterglow. Eventually, Emerald pulled out. She moved to lie beside Ruby, holding her. “So.” She says, panting heavily, a small sheen of sweat on both of them. “How was it?”

“Tha… It… Wow.” Ruby says, lying sprawled out on the bed.

“I’ll take that as a good thing.” Emerald says.

“I think I lost my mind for a bit. It felt like you had like, six hands and three mouths and wow it was so good.” Ruby says.

“Right. Must have been imagining things.” She says, and strokes Ruby’s hair, fixing a bit of her sex hair. “I’m glad you liked it. It was great for me too.” She was being honest there too, she’d had sex before, but she truly enjoyed every aspect of it this time.

“Good. I’m happy you’re happy.” Ruby says, giving her a kiss. “I’m exhausted. I didn’t know it would wear you out so much.” She says, closing her eyes, “It’s like fighting grimm.”

“Let’s take a nap then.” Emerald says, “You’ve earned it.”

“Yeah. A nap.” Ruby says, “Cuddle with me?”

“Of course.” Emerald says, cuddling up to her. “Sleep well, Ruby.”

“You… too.” Ruby says, already drifting off, nuzzling into Emerald.

Emerald closes her eyes and runs a hand through Ruby’s hair. “I hope we’re never allies.” She says, “I always want to be this close.” And with that she falls asleep as well, a small true smile on her lips.


End file.
